Same Old, Tired “Mary”
by Struggling-Friction
Summary: Rory is different, happier. Tristan is falling hard.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. Though Chad Micheal Murray would be nice.

By the way Rory is extremely ooc but I like that Rory, that's the point of fanfiction to have em how you want.

**Same Old, Tired "Mary".**

As she walked along the corridor she knew she was receiving some appreciative glances. Last night she decided it was time for a change. She was damn sick of being the same old, tired "Mary". So she did what she and her mother swore she would never do, behind her mothers back of course.

Rory Gilmore was now looking, feeling but she was not exactly and Magdalene. Here skirt just sat under her butt, her top was now two sizes smaller which caused it to strain around the breast area, which in turn emphasised the black lacy bra that shone through the near see-through shirt. Her tie was left loose, instead of her usual full-length stockings she wore knee-highs with shoes that made her calves look shapelier, and even sexy. Her intense blue eyes stood out more today as well, she had lined her eyes with charcoal eyeliner and she had even applied lip-gloss. "Fuck" she said to herself, "fuck I am looking damn good today." Rory Gilmore surprised herself at that comment she laughed at herself and looked at the ground. Her new look gave her a new attitude, and new life almost.

As Rory sauntered into the room she caught everyone's attention. She caught a particular male's attention though. Tristan Dugrey. As he gazed at her he felt himself become hot, since when did Rory Gilmore dress like that? He thought to himself. The only seat left in the classroom was next to him. He grinned, this is going to be fun. She sat down quietly and as she did her skirt inched up a little, Tristan's breath caught in his throat.

Sure he thought she was damn beautiful but wow Rory was looking hot, red hot.

He turned to her and ran his eyes up and down, totally drinking her in. He lent over and whispered in her ear. "Wow Mary if I had know you were going to do this I would have bought and icepack today your looking hot." To Tristan's dismay instead of her blushing and turning away she turned to him. She ran her pink tongue lightly over her shiny lips, and leaned into him. "Tristan um I need…" she huskily whispered into his ear. "Tristan I need….." she lightly ran her tongue over his neck. "Tristan I need to get um out my books." With that she swiftly turned around as the teacher walked into the room and got out her papers ready to take notes. The whole lesson he sat there with his arousal pressing against his pants, there was no way Rory Gilmore would beat him at the game. No way.

Rory was happy, she couldn't believe it she was damn happy. She liked being like this, she had so much attention today, she wasn't an outcast, and she was included. She loved it. Seven guys had asked her out already and it was only lunch. She had turned everyone down though, gently with a kiss, Rory style she called it. She was most pleased with Tristan in class today. He wanted her she knew it, but there was still something in his way. Dean. She frowned, she had to break up with him she didn't love him, she wasn't even physically attracted to him. She wanted Tristan.

She walked into the cafeteria and immediately found his gorgeous blue eyes. He motioned for her to come over to his table. Rory sat next to him, and looked around the table. Some guy whose name she thought was Deacon question, "Tristan finally nailed you hey?" Rory laughed and replied; "No but I am planning on nailing him." Everyone just stared, including Tristan at the new Rory.

She turned to Tristan and she brushed her lips against his. Tristan was surprised at first but responded but running his tongue over her bottom lip, she granted his entrance and they began to make out in front of the cafeteria. When they finally broke apart Rory looked into his eyes and saw so many conflicting emotions, love, lust and confusion. She knew she reflected to lust look in his eyes so she stood. She bent over to whisper in Tristan's ear. "Follow me." She beckoned a finger at him and once again ran her tongue across her lips, she knew he couldn't resist. Rory turned around and walked out of the cafeteria making sure to give the guys that were paying her attention a suggestive wink as she walked by.

Ok What did ya think? Please review this is my first fan fic. What should Rory and Tristan do after leaving the cafeteria?


	2. She's not ready

Disclaimer; I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls or Buckingham palace. Though Chad Michael Murray would be nice.

By the way Rory is extremely ooc but I like that Rory, that's the point of fanfiction to have em how you want.

**Same Old, Tired "Mary".**

Rory was walking down that corridor again. This time she felt like flying though, Tristan was following her she could hear his footsteps. She left the building and went into the courtyard and sat down on one of the many wooden benches. She was nervous; just because her looks had changed and her confidence was higher didn't mean she was all ready for sex. She couldn't believe that she had made out with Tristan in front of the whole cafeteria. It was shocking, and knee shaking.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She lent back into his arms and closed her eyes, she never thought she would feel so happy and at home in his arms. He must have felt the same because she heard him let out a soft contented sigh. She turned around and looked into the blue eyes of Tristan Dugrey, he stared right back. Rory felt a jolt of electricity run through her body and she shook it out.

"In the cafeteria you know how you kissed me?" Tristan said. "Do you want something to happen with us?" Rory giggled she was so nervous. "Um Tristan I think I like you yeah but I still have a boyfriend." "Oh, well how about I convince you to finish it with him." Tristan leant over and kissed her on the neck lightly, then he moved over to her lips and kissed her so lightly he barely touched her. Rory just stared at him, Tristan just looked at her then got up and left. Rory couldn't believe he had just gotten up and left. She just stared at his retreating back.

After the encounter at the benches Tristan had been on a major high. It was now the end of school and he was practically skipping down the corridors. Could it be? Had Rory Gilmore finally fallen for him as he her? It just simply wasn't possible. Finally he reached his locker. In front of it stood Rory, when he approached her she bit her lip and looked shyly up at him and said; "Hey you want to do something now, I don't have any homework and um……." When she realised she was babbling she suddenly went quiet. Tristan just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her home and kiss until she screamed his name. "We go to my house if you want, cause Dean won't be there." She looked up at him expectantly and said "sure" Suddenly a rude, interrupting voice sliced in.

"Oh you guys look so cozy don't you." Tristan whipped around and there was Paris, he could see the anger blazing in her eyes. "Hey Paris," Tristan said. Paris exploded.

"I can see you two are together now, I don't care. You know why? Cause Rory once he nails you he will forget about you!" With that declaration Paris stomped off. Tristan turned around to look at Rory; tears had welled up in her eyes. There is still some of the old Mary in there, Tristan thought. "Rory I can take you home if you want." She looked up at him and smiled, "no let's go to your house."

After than confrontation with Paris in the hallway Rory just wanted to go and have Tristan comfort her. Going to his place was a great idea. She was planning on using her new confidence and attitude, oh and don't forget her sex appeal to get what she wanted. She was damn sick of being the only virgin besides Paris at Chilton. As they pulled up into his driveway she looked up into a house the size of Buckingham palace, no it was bigger. She wanted this life; her mum had cheated her out of it.

Tristan opened the door and a butler who greeted Tristan as if he was his father met them. Rory had never seen Tristan genuinely smile at someone like that; this made her realise that there was a Tristan that Chilton didn't know.

He led her up the gorgeous white marble stairs to a room with dark wood, double doors. This room must have been Tristan's, it screamed Tristan. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with all black linen. The floor was littered with magazines; the walls were painted deep blue with the same colour drapes reaching the floor. There was one thing that caught her eye though on the desk next to her there was a beautiful charcoal drawn picture of herself. The picture made her so beautiful, not sexy like today but beautiful like an angel. Tristan came up beside her and quickly stepped in front of her he blushed, she obviously wasn't meant to see it.

Instead of questioning Tristan she kissed him, it was a long, sweet passionate kiss. Once it had ended somehow they had ended up on Tristan's huge bed. Their tongues dueling it the heat of the moment and their hands were feeling something new, something special.

Rory was in ecstasy she had never felt anything like this with Dean, her hands went to his tie and she loosened it so she could now unbutton his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off and Rory looked at the beautiful body of a person she had denied herself up until now. His chest gleamed a golden brown, with toned muscles accentuating his strength; his broad shoulders lead to toned muscular arms. He was gorgeous she had to admit. He unbuttoned her shirt and pleasured her body with light butterfly kisses. She moaned and moved for his pants.

Tristan had never been so happy; Rory Gilmore was in his bed reaching for his pants. He looked into her eyes and he went to unzip her school skirt. Then he saw it, the flicker in her eyes that said clearly _"I am not ready". _He smiled he had already known it, he wasn't going to sleep with her he cared for her to much. He was just going to give her a taste. So he whispered in her ear "don't worry Mary when you leave you will still be a Mary." With that she smiled. Tristan moved down her body knowing what he could do to her if he wanted. He spread her knees and he dipped his head.

Rory didn't know what was happening Tristan was spreading her legs and then she felt it. His tongue, he massaged her nether regions meticulously, she was panting it felt so good. Suddenly Tristan inserted a finger into her; she could feel it coming. Her knees went weak and she began to shake with intense pleasure. She screamed, she couldn't help it. Tristan came up to look at her in the eyes, she couldn't help but kiss him. She could taste herself on him but she didn't mind. What he had just given her was amazing. He lay down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I love you," he whispered it so quietly. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear it. She closed her eyes and drifted into a pleasant sleep, still with that smile on her face.

Well review! Tell me what you thought? What should Lorelai do when she finds out? And what about Dean? He will make an appearance next chapter.


End file.
